


Choices

by scapolice



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Gen, Tiny tiny traces of shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scapolice/pseuds/scapolice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero wonders on what he thinks of his new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

There was some sort of calming serenity about having X by his side, he found. Even fighting; what usually would be a flurry of fluid and parts, what could be described as an ugly, near-massacre, X made it clean. He made it simple. And, more importantly, he gave them a choice. He gave everyone a choice.

It'd annoyed him, at first. Being held back by someone who just wasn't cut out for the Maverick Hunter lifestyle. No second chances were allowed, it was just so much easier to kill them than take them alive, try to help them- they'd already made it quite clear what side they were on.

And then this B-Class hunter, coming forth like some sort of saintly figure through the carnage to offer a hand to the damaged opposition, putting his hard work to waste- it almost made his blood boil. Who'd given him the right?

After a while, though, he began to see the benefits. Morale was boosted. Everyone slept a little more soundly at night. The labs could finally capture live mavericks, see what was happening- a virus, of all things. Without X, they would've just been hacking away without ever touching the root cause.

It wasn't as if X wasn't strong, either. He had potential- he'd glimpsed his stats. There was a reason Sigma was told to keep an eye on him. Sure, it didn't look it, but the short, thin Maverick hunter with the round face and soft eyes did posses an alarming amount of natural ability and prowess.

Rumour had it most reploids were based on him. He saw it, sometimes. But if that was true, just how old could he be? X's kind mannerisms were a confusing mix of wisdom and naivete. He could've been a knowledgeable ten, he could've been a sheltered one hundred. There was just no pinning him down.

And it was this combination of innocence and understanding that'd saved lives, not ended them. Humans were usually seen as weak creatures, but watching X empathize, watching him soothe them and care like some sort of mechanical mother hen struck a chord within him, somehow.

X could cry, too. Nobody else in the squad could. It was a remarkable feat, and happened often- his soft heart tore at the slightest woe. There was something within Zero that wanted to protect that.

Because, really, in turn, X'd even given him a choice, a chance to be something, someone a little better. He didn't deserve it, but he got it anyway- X was ready and waiting to receive him at all times, open arms outstretched.

You couldn't pin X down. He was all-compassing. This little B-Rank changed the entire force for the better.

And Zero was ready and waiting in his own way. He'd follow him down into hell, and the way things were going, that didn't seem too unlikely.


End file.
